Not Over Yet
by verumficta
Summary: Merlin & Arthur. Future!Fic  It's Arthur's turn to save Merlin's life.


Not Over Yet

The ground trembles and the sky churns, dark clouds covered the bright blue; turning it a dark gray. The rain is cool on King Arthur's face, he wanted it to wash it all away, the blood, the pain in his side, the screams he hears from every direction as him and his men rush forward.

It is a sea of red and gold mixed with the purple and green's of Mordred's men. The King of Albion is panting hard and he wonders if he'll ever see his love again. Ever see his face again. Ever feel his fingers in his and his dark soft hair on his face. He wonders if he'll ever see those beautiful blue eyes again.

Those eyes that saw so much, so deep inside him that before Arthur, merely a prince then, knew it, his servant had slipped past his defenses and sneaked into his now vulnerable heart. He's been unable to get rid of the idiot ever since; not that he would even if he could.

He held Excalibur in his hands, gripping it tighter still as he struck down another one of Mordred's men. _Enough, _he wanted to cry. Enough bloodshed and tears; it wasn't worth it. Merlin's tear streaked face flashed through his mind; he could almost hear his lover's sobs in his ear, his whispers.

"_Arthur. Don't go. Please, don't go."_

He gritted his teeth as the pain in his side throbbed and burned, blood and sweat trickle down the King's face. He pants, freezing as he sees Mordred waiting for him, sword in hand. The King of Albion runs forward with Excalibur in his hand; his men, his _friends_ by his side, but most importantly; his lover in his heart.

It passes in a blur, his heart beat loudly in his chest, his blood thrumming in his veins. "Arthur!" The King turns quickly and there is only one coherent thought in his head. _Merlin. _He wanted to scream, to yell, because Merlin wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be safe, to be at home in Camelot, waiting for Arthur when he went-

Arthur gasped, the pain searing in his chest as Mordred fell, his one last blow brought the King of Albion to his knees. He didn't understand, he could only feel the pain; the needle pricks that stung his skin and dazed his mind. He hears a voice, familiar and yet so different.

The voice that whispered secret promises and soft words in his ear now screamed with a raw rage that gave Arthur goosebumps. His lover screams words he does not know, in a language that he does not understand; but he doesn't need to- no one does, to feel the power in Merlin's voice.

A small part of Arthur, as he lay on the grass, a dead Mordred by his feet and his men fighting around him; felt proud of Merlin. _His _Merlin for coming so far from the awkward, stupid, clumsy, loyal, lovely boy he was, to the man he was now. Not that he wasn't any of those things, because _by gods,_ he was still all those _brilliant _things that made Merlin _his _but a part of Arthur knew stories would be told about this Merlin.

Merlin the sorcerer that tore the land in two, split the sea and broke the sky. What they wouldn't know was the reason why Merlin did these things, _who _he did these things for. They would guess it was for his King and they would be right, but most of all he did it for Arthur. _His_ Arthur; his _love._

Arthur's eyes flickered, the cool rain falling onto his face. He wanted nothing more than to feel Merlin's arms around him, his cool lips on his own; his voice whispering, raw and broken in his ear. He wanted to relive the night before, when the whole of Albion seemed to hold it's breath as it's King's waged wars against each other in their chambers, tugging, pushing, kissing and biting.

"Arthur. _Arthur."_

The once and future King feels gentle fingers on his face, and his eyes flickered open slowly. He sees Merlin's face streaked with tears, his eyes a bright smoldering gold. Lightning strikes down from the dark sky, fires waged as Mordred's men fled; the earth shook as streaks of red and gold ran past.

"No. _No, no, no. You will not die! Not now. Not when- I won't let you!"_

Arthur watches as his love began to chant again, the sky rumbles; bright light flashing amongst the dark black of the clouds. His love's eyes burned an even bright gold, dark and smoldering as it seemed to burn into the King. But nothing worked. Arthur continued to bleed out into the ground, the crimson spreading.

"I can do it, Arthur! I can save you! I can-" Arthur brushes his fingertips lightly on Merlin's cheeks. "Merlin. It's okay. Come back to me." Merlin's eyes burned as he shook his head. "I just need to go deeper, Arthur. Just a little more- I can-"

"_Merlin. Love, it's time to let go now." _Arthur smiles at his world when Merlin blinks, his eyes; his normal dark blue brimming with tears. "I thought I lost you." Merlin sobs into Arthur's chest, his hands fisted in his hair.

"I'm going to lose you, Arthur. I can't- I _have _to try _harder. I can't just let you die."_

The future King smiles, bringing his lover's face close to his to press their lips together. It was bittersweet; a goodbye, a hello, a confession, but most of all it was a promise. A promise that the lovers will one day be together again; and the next time they will make sure they get it right.

"You have to, beautiful. You-" Arthur pants, his vision beginning to blur. "You've been protecting me for years. Merlin, you've done everything for me; it's my turn now." Merlin sobs, his fingers cupping Arthur's cheeks, his lips pressed against his King's. "It was my destiny- it was _our _destiny."

His King smiles.

"It's not over yet, you _idiot. _You won't be able to get rid of me _that_ easily."


End file.
